After the Rain
by Cloudy-San
Summary: He sighed deeply to himself, he was thinking of her once again. He tried to forget but couldn't, everything remind him of her, especially the rain.  SasukeXOC


Sasuke watched the rain fall endlessly onto the solitary streets of the sleeping village. He sighed deeply to himself, he was thinking of her once again. He tried to forget but couldn't, everything remind him of her, especially the rain. The rain gave him memories of that day when they played in the tears of the sky cheerfully, acting as if they weren't ninjas that were constantly on the line of losing their lives as if they were just kids playing together, as if they didn't need to fear about death or war.

He could imagine clearly about the way she would laugh when she jumped into a puddle and how her clothes would cling to her body revealing her slender curves. In fact he could remember that day vividly in his mind like he was reliving it.

_~Flashback~_

_It was a gloomy rainy day. The precious sunlight was trying to creep through the crying, grey clouds, hoping to shed light to the dim, soaked world but kept failing miserably. The rain fell mildly creating puddles after puddles in the streets of Konohagakure. Life on earth was quiet and still, hardly anyone was in the streets, only two ninjas who were playing in the rain happily._

_"Sasuke!"_

_Mizu cheered joyfully as she splashed her feet into another puddle. Sasuke sighed to himself wondering how he got into this mess. Right now he could be safe and dry at home studying but no he was dragged out here in the rain by this child-like girl. He grumbled slightly to himself as he stuck his hands inside his pockets. Mizu stared at the Uchiha who was just standing under the roof safe from the rain. Sasuke's attention turned towards Mizu who kept her sky-blue orbs on his figure._

_"What are you looking at?"_

_Sasuke asked sternly. Mizu sadly sighed and shook her head as if she was disappointed in something then she started walking towards the Uchiha. As she gradually got closer Sasuke backed away for she was invading his personal space._

_"Sasuke do you know why I like the rain so much?"_

_Mizu asked, trying to act innocent. Sasuke looked away trying to avoid those hypnotizing eyes of hers and hide the shade of light pink on his face._

_"Hn. Like I care."_

_His face got warmer and redder by the second as Mizu squeezed out the gap between them. Her breathe gently brushed Sasuke's cheek and her B-sized chest was against Sasuke's chest. Mizu giggled warmly for she seen the blush on the Uchiha's cheeks._

_Quickly she grabbed a hold of the Uchiha's hand._

_"I'll show you why, Sasuke."_

_When Sasuke was about to protest it was already too late. She dragged him out of his protection and into the shower of tears._

_"Mizu."_

_Sasuke said angered and annoyed. He was soaking wet and the bitter wind was cruel making him shiver for warmth._

_"What do you think you're doi-"  
>"Closer your eyes."<em>

_Sasuke stared at Mizu then sighed. He closed his eyes like he was told._

_"What now Mizu?"  
>"Listen."<em>

_Sasuke sighed in annoyance. What was this a joke, a prank what was he supposed to listen for?_

_"Can you hear it Sasuke? The song of the rain, isn't it beautiful?"_

_Sasuke opened his onyx orbs to see Mizu dancing with the wind. Her arms were stretched out towards the sky like she was trying to grabbed the hidden sun and her head was barely tilted back with her eyes closed. She laughed childishly at herself every time she heard the sound of her foot splashing into a puddle as she twirled. Her faint purple hair stuck to her neck and her wet clothes clung to her body showing the shape and color of her bra. Her face was enchanting with the smile she wore, simply breathtaking._

_Mizu ran up to Sasuke and smiled bigger and brighter._

_"You know what my favorite part about the rain is."_

_Sasuke sighed then gave her a sheepish smile, he gave in to her. Seeing her like this always made him smile or smirk. It was simple, he loved her. Why? Because when with her, it felt like he didn't need to have a care in the world, like she filled that hole in his heart where his family used to be. She was important to him and she always will be._

_"What is it?"_

_Sasuke simply asked. Mizu grasped the Uchiha's hand and with the other pointed towards the sky. The rain had stopped and in place of the crying clouds was a rainbow._

_~End of Flashback~_

Sasuke sighed to himself once more. He shouldn't be thinking about that day or her at all. He should be thinking of how he's going to find his brother and kill him.

"Is it still raining?"

Suigestu asked as he stared up at the dark sky, letting out his hand for the raindrops to fall in.

"Urgh I hate the rain. Don't you Sasuke?"

The Uchiha onyx eyes stayed on the gray cloud in the sky, not giving a single look or sign of acknowledgement to Suigestu.

"Hn."

Suigestu took that as a signal to leave him alone so he did. Sasuke was once again alone.

He sighed to himself in frustration; he needed to stop all this nonsense. He was supposed to break all bonds before he left but unfortunately he forgot to break one or didn't break it fully.

He looked back up at the sky to find that it stopped raining and in the clear blue sky was a rainbow.


End file.
